Gryffindor
by Jitalatique
Summary: What secret conversation went on inside the hat before all hell broke loose? Spoilers for HP7.


"Why are you thinking of your parents at a time like this?" said the small, calm voice of the hat. Neville Longbottom gave no outward indication that he was surprised, though of course he was. Frozen to the spot, the hat jammed onto his head, he was aware of nothing but his own heartbeat and the utter darkness of his own defeat.

_I've been Disarmed, I'm blind, and Harry's dead_. _I don't think I'll ever be able to visit them again._

"But you are not dead. Are you afraid, my boy?"

_No_, he thought, proud that his thoughts couldn't stammer. But at that moment, a dull roar filled his ears and he was aware of heat. It grew stronger by the second. _Sort of._

"I won't lie to you, at this moment I happen to be on fire. It is possible that you are next if I remain on your head for much longer. Luckily, I am a Thinking Cap, and we can sort this out."

Fear seized Neville again, a sharp pain like a fist around his heart, but despite the screaming he could hear, the fear was once again due to the thought of his parents; maybe waiting for him, maybe realizing that he was no longer accompanying Gran to St. Mungo's, Gran not understanding and not treasuring the small gifts that his mother gave away..

The hat seemed to place an invisible barrier between those thoughts and the present, and Neville was again keenly aware of the burning fabric pressed against his face.

"Goodness me, did it take a while to sort you. Nervousness, fear, so much to sort through that one might even miss what was buried so far down below. I, of course, didn't miss any of it. The strength that would emerge when needed, the determination, the desire to get over your own fears, the knowledge of your own shortcomings, I found all of it. It was a tough call, very much so! But eventually, even though you leaned towards Hufflepuff because you were so frightened of letting your potential Gryffindor housemates down, I ultimately overruled the mental questioning of whether or not you would be good enough.

Do you know the difference between a Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor?"

_Gryffindors are considered brave, but so are Hufflepuffs! I know that now! Cedric Diggory, Ernie, Zacharias, Hannah -_

"True enough, my boy, settle down! Bravery is not the issue, but its source," said the hat as the ground began to shake. "A Hufflepuff is so loyal that he cannot stand by and see his friends harmed. He will go to great lengths for those he cares about. A Gryffindor, on the other hand, has the courage to do what is right on behalf on his friends, family, enemies, and even those he has not and will never meet. And for your information, bravery is also the ability to overcome your fears. Did you leave Hogwarts when you had the chance?"

_No._

"Did you once question why your actions were necessary while others stood by?"

_But I wasn't alone; I had help from my friends. Luna, Ginny -_

"You were alone at some points. I have access to your thoughts and memories; I know the answers to these questions before I ask them, but it is you who has to admit to the truth so that you can understand and acknowledge your own worth.

Have you been afraid to do what is right? Are you afraid now to face the promise that you made to Harry Potter?"

_I'm not afraid!_

"I have just one more question. The magic is fading, you can break free now, and I can be removed from your head. A battle rages around you, and you've a promise to keep. Can you do it, my boy?"

_I _will_ do it!_

"Once again, I have the pleasure to announce a truly accurate sorting, if only just to you. Never question and never allow anyone else to doubt my judgment and your worth! Fight, Neville Longbottom, for there was hardly ever a truer GRYFFINDOR!"

Something very heavy landed atop his head, and somehow Neville knew exactly what was there. With the hat's jubilant cry echoing in his ears, it did not matter that no one had heard it but himself. Neville allowed the hat to topple off of his head and reached inside.


End file.
